two sides
by syaoxsyao
Summary: we all know how things are after Tokyo. but what if you had a secret that you were a boy and girl. well that's Syaoran's biggest secret. however what if your double side was dangerous and brought bad luck. Half boy Half girl one body
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so yeah this just suddenly popped into my mind about 6 hours ago and I have my computer back for now. So yay lets get it started**

_As the sun rises you are a boy_

_As the sun fleeds you are a girl_

_My how the mighty have fallen_

Well things could get worse Syaoran thought to himself while lying on his tiny bed. Ya got a soulless clone looking for a girls memories and while doing so there's destruction. Also your uncle has gone insane to the point where he thinks he can bring the dead back to life. Not to mention everywhere you go people either hate you, or try to kill you. Yep that was the way to loopy land alright.Still you your-self has tons of secrets.

"Kid time for dinner," Kurogane said on the other side of the door. Syaoran sighed as he walked over, and unlocked the door. Kurogane loomed over him for a second. "You alright?" he asked. Syaoran nodded. They walked over to the table, and sat down. Fai and Sakura put the plates. The reason why Syaoran didn't help like he would in the past was, because well he didn't want to make any wrong moves. Not that he already has. The meal for tonight was pasta. Syaoran ate quickly and left.

"What's wrong with Syaoran?" Mokona asked. Everyone just shrugged. Meanwhile back in Syaoran's. His felt like his body was on fire. He tried to see, but couldn't. _Not now! _ There was a knock on the door.

"Kid open up," Kurogane ordered. Syaoran just couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm fine," he said even though his voice sure didn't sound like it. Slowly Syaoran made his way to the window. With that he climbed to the building's roof. Once he got there he changed. His figure was that of a girl. Long chocolate brown hair cascaded down to his waist. Not so flattened chest. He sighed. At least the pain was gone. For some reason when he was born, he would be a boy in the daytime but girl at night.

"I guess I was lucky," she said in an angelic voice. Her outfit was a red long dress. It twirled in the wind like dancing flames. Then.

"Kid," Kurogane called as him and Fai stepped onto the rooftop. Syaoran froze in place. But then said

"Yes may I help you," she asked innocently. Kurogane glared at her. So Fai spoke,

"Yes we were wondering if you seen a boy about your age," Fai said. The girl shook her head.

"Nope haven't seen anyone up here," she answered. Kurogane just kept on glaring at her.

"By the way what is your name?" Fai asked. Syaoran tried to think of a name to give himself.

"Tsubasa," Tsubasa said nervously. Fai smiled. Man this was hard! Tsubasa looked at the ground hoping they would leave.

"Ah where are my manners my name is Fai and that's my buddy Kurogane," Fai said. Tsubasa flinched at the name Fai had given the ninja. "Anyway thank you for your help Tsuba-chan," Fai thanked. Tsubasa blushed at her new nick name. "AH can you sing?" Fai asked. _What type of question is that? _Tsubasa thought. She nodded her head slowly. "Well lets hear it."

"Eh wait me sing?"Fai nodded waiting patiently. Tsubasa couldn't believe her stupid luck.

"Alright but if you don't like it stop me," Tsubasa said. She took in a deep breath and sang.

_Daia no hana_

_The beginning is always the same_

_Underneath a navy sky_

_While swearing a vow_

_I'am now walking forward_

_Yeah in the light- shining desert_

_(the burning wind)_

_Searching for a diamond flower_

_(I continue to wander)_

_For the first time ever_

_For some else's sake I'm living_

_There's something that I want to protect_

_So that I never ever lose it again_

_Yeah within this chest is a wish_

_(is quivering)_

_For the sake of it being granted_

_(I'll be hurt for however many times it takes)_

_I want you to smile so now I grasp my sword_

_My memories are cut and begin to overflow_

_I kill a red red shadow_

_Even though my nails are cracking_

_I'm going to grab a hold of it_

_Because I have something precious that I want to protect_

_Those night when I think of someone and cry_

_A diamond flower blooms_

_I have something I want to protect_

_I will never ever lose it again_

_The sound of my pulse_

_More small and fleetingly_

_Than anyone else's_

_Its also more though than anyone else's_

Tsubasa took in a deep breath, while Fai clapped. Kurogane well he just grunted. "Thank you," Tsubasa said blushing.They said their goodbyes and the two men left. Tsubasa let out a sign of relief.

"My that truly was beautiful."

**AN:so yeah its been awhile anyway the song Tsubasa just sang is actually Black cat's opening theme check it out its epicness. And whos the creepy stocker read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: nothing gained by a rape

**AN: man I got to keep up with this thing geez. Tsubasa is not mine its clamps. Listening to I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. Don't know why I like this song. Oh well.**

Tsubasa turned around to see a man behind her. She froze in place. That peeping tom was Dr. Kyle, which wasn't good. "What do you want Kyle?" Tsubasa asked gritting her teeth. Kyle smiled at her, shaking his head.

"My dear I only came to say hello," he said fingers grazing against her soft arm. Tsubasa jerked away with force. "You truly are a beautiful child," Kyle whispered. Tsubasa sent him a glare.

"Why are you really here?" Tsubasa asked with anger raging in her voice. Kyle looked at her for a moment, but then smirked.

"My, you really are sharp for your age well since you ask," Kyle leaned closer till she could feel his breath on her ear. "Master wants his little flower back," Kyle whispered. Tsubasa pushed him away glaring at him.

"Well tell dear master this I'm not going back to that pit of death ever again," Tsubasa said. She turned around on her heel, and sprinted to the door to downstairs.

"No matter what you do little child you'll always belong to him," Kyle said to himself before leaving into a portal. Tsubasa's was beating against her chest, as she ran away from the doctor. She entered a dark alleyway to catch her breath.

"Well looked what we have here boys," I chuckling voice said. Tsubasa's eyes shot open in alert. Laughing was heard clearly in there. "Lets see how long she lasts until she breaks." Suddenly a strong gripped her arm. Reflects took over, transforming her free hand, or arm into a blade she cut the man's arm off. The guy cried out in agony. She stared at him in horror at to what she just did. The other men ran away leaving their boss behind. "You MONSTER!" Tsubasa sprinted out of there, and back to the apartments. _MONSTER! _That word played again, and again in her mind. They were always monsters always. Once she quietly entered to her bedroom she changed. Her hair became short, and her cloths were that of a boy. Syaoran collapsed onto the bed panting.

"That was close," he murmured underneath the covers. Five hours later Syaoran's sleep was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Kid breakfast is on the table," Kurogane said from the other side of the door ( other side of the rainbow.) Syaoran sighed ripping the sheets of, and sleepily walking towards the door. Syaoran eyes shut when they were greeted by glaring light. "Ya okay?" Kurogane asked. The teen nodded, and walked over to his spot at the table. Syaoran was still tired from not much sleep.

"Syaoran were you alright last night?" Mokona asked out of the blue. _Crap _Syaoran had forgotten that Mokona can feel others emotions.

"No I'm fine," Syaoran lied. Fai glanced at him for a second then continued to eat.

"Pancakes again," Kurogane complained while pocking his food. Fai didn't answer just ate. Sakura ate with silence as much as they did.

"Oh that's right we met a girl on the roof last night," Fai announced. When Syaoran heard this he choked on his orange juice. Kurogane took this by surprise.

"You alright?"Kurogane asked. Syaoran nodded, and Fai continued.

"She looked a lot like Syaoran but as a girl," Fai continued. Sakura had seem to take interest in this. "Her name was Tsubasa if I recall." _Oh yeah ya recalled correct my dear friend_ Syaoran thought while eating. "That's all but I hope we meet her again," Fai said like he really meant it. _No you don't! _Syaoran thought once more. It was official now; he'd have to keep extra distance from them. Syaoran stood up and placed his plate, fork, and cup in the sink. Then he put his jacket on and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna walk around for a bit," Syaoran left before anyone could ask him where he was going. "Made it out now onward to _that _place." He walked around till he reached a bar. He pushed his way through till he saw a red headed guy, with jade eyes. "Blaze Hilm?" Syaoran said. Blaze turned around and smiled.

"So you're my new toy huh," Blaze said with a smirk. "Syaoran Li your name was it?" Syaoran nodded. "Follow me," Blaze ordered. Syaoran followed him through the crowed till they reached a door. Blaze unlocked it, and gestured for him to go first. Syaoran walked past him, and into the room. He heard Blaze lock the door behind him. His heart beated against his ribcage. His plan will work it has to. Suddenly an arm came around his hips holding down his arms, and hands. A hand sled underneath his shirt, and roamed his chest. Syaoran shivered from the unpleasant contact. (**AN: okay I can go graphic even though I'm only 13 yes I love yaoi, but I wont because what if somebody I know reads this I'm DEAD! So you can daydream of what that jerk is doing to Syaoran. sorry to disappoint you all). **As Blaze was having fun he didn't realized that Syaoran had literally shot a ball of lightning at him. Blaze landed on his back on the cement floor. "What the hell!" Blaze yelled. Just as he was about to sit up, however Syaoran pointed the tip of his sword to Blaze's neck.

"Move you die," Syaoran said with a cold voice. "People say you have a mysterious magical feather where is it?" Syaoran said. "Start talking or I'll slice you in two," he threatened.

"Okay I'll talk," Blaze said putting his hands in front of him. "I don't have it alright."

"What do you mean you don't have?" Syaoran gritted his teeth. He had just been raped willinglyish, and not even a reward.

"Some guy that looks like you except for the eyes came two days ago and stole it," Blaze explained. Syaoran's eyes had flames in them. He threw Blaze against the floor hard, but not killing him.

"Damn I was to late Damn it!" Syaoran cursed. He walked out of the club pissed off. When he returned to the apartments he still wasn't happy. Just as he entered through the door he glared at everyone.

"Whoa, kid what's gotten into you?" Kurogane asked. Syaoran didn't answer just slammed the door behind him.

"Syaoran you bastard," Syaoran cursed from under the sheets.

**AN: man I don't even know if I should post this but I will. Did ya like. Oh since its red ribbon week for my school, tomorrow is MUSTACH DAY! ALRIGHT! Anyway please !**


	3. Chapter 3: secret is now out!

**AN: been a awhile huh to Musicinmysoul2812: thank you so much for the review! Anyway lets get on with this.**

Night had fallen upon the city. Kurogane remembered how _angry _the kid seemed. That's it that brats gonna tell them what's wrong, and if he rebels against it the he'll just use sheer force.

"Get the princess in here we're having a meeting," Kurogane said. Fai didn't question him. Kurogane came to the kid's door, and knocked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fai nudging Sakura, and Mokona to walk up. "Kid come out we need to talk," Kurogane knocked.

"I'm not coming out," Syaoran said in a weird voice. Kurogane was stunned by the teen's voice. Another knock. "I'm sick I have the bionic plague, small pokes, and winter blues it's a series of death," Syaoran replied.

"If you don't open this door I'll break it down!" Kurogane threatened. He could here movement inside the room. The lock clicked, and a figure stood there glaring at him. "Kid?" the female blushed.

"So what's this about Kuroga," Fai never finished her sentence. "Tsubasa what were you doing in Syaoran's bedroom?" The mage asked. Tsubasa was tense under all their stares. She cracked.

"QUIET STARING AT ME DAMN IT!" she yelled so loud even Fai had to cover his ears. "Fine I'll explain just stop looking at me." They all sat down in the living room waiting patiently.

"Where's the kid brat?" Kurogane asked glaring back at the brunet.

"He's sitting right in front of you," Tsubasa said in anger. They just stared again, which got them a glare from the lovely lady.

"How is that Tsuba-chan," Mokona asked with non understanding.

"WHO YA CALLING TSUBA-CHAN!?" Tsubasa yelled at the now extremely terrified cream puff. She sighed trying to stay calm as possible. She had hoped it would have never come to this. "Please just believe me and if ya don't wait till morning."

**AS THE SUN WAS RISING**

"The sun is rising," Sakura announced. They all looked at Tsubasa waiting for the so called transformation. As the first beam of light touched her she changed to a handsome young teenage boy.

"So you two really are the same person," Fai said in amazement. Kurogane just kept on glaring.

"No I thought she was my girlfriend no ya dimwit," Syaoran said. "What I told you to quiet that." Syaoran reminded the warrior. Kurogane let out a grumpy sound. Suddenly Mokona's little jewel glowed reviling Yuko in the image.

"Well now you look much better than before if I do say so myself," Yuko said smiling. "SYAORAN!" Yuko said with tears in her eyes. This got him back to his old self.

"What's wrong are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Yuko shook her head.

"No I'm fine its just that I miss my baby," she wined. Syaoran sweat dropped, which means he must be used to it. "Actually I came here to tell you that I found a world where there are five of Sakura's feathers."

"Really?" everyone asked in usion. Yuko smirked at everyone especially at Syaoran.

"Do you wish to go there?" the witch asked. They nodded definitely wanting this. "Of course there will be a price." They all groaned.

"So which one of us is paying?" Sakura asked.

"The only one who can pay is our beloved Syaoran,"Yuko said smirking. Syaoran shivered under that evil looking smile of hers.

"That look your up to something," Syaoran said fear in his eyes. Then he flat out sighed and gave up against her. "So what's the price?"

"You're price is to being a girl the whole time you're in that world." They stood in shock at the price. 1) Syaoran must be a girl, 2)that was like the most generous price. "Will you pay?"

"MM fine," Syaoran said in defeat. Yuko snickered at the boy's answer.

"Well then Mokona if you do." Mokona grew wings upon it's back as Yuko's magic circle appeared.

"Mokona is ready to go wahh puuu!" Mokona sucked up all the travelers into it's mouth, and they were gone.

"So they've gone to _that _world how nice," Fei-Wang said as he sipped some red wine. "We'll be ready."

**AN: that's all for now I guess anyway I would like you to guess what happenes next. But I'm not done so don't worry. Happy early veterans day! **


End file.
